Toon Reitanna
On-Screen Appearance Hole from the Bathroom Toon Reitanna enters the battlefield from a hole in her bathroom. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Winter Wonderland Torture Side Special - SHUT UP I'M DRAWING PORN Up Special - Trampoline Down Special - Gaming Final Smash - Annatier KOSFX KOSFX1: "OH GOD WAAAAAH!" KOSFX2: *Short scream* Star KOSFX: "AAAaaaaaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbvviot5lrs&sns=em Taunts Up: *Eats happy candy* Sd: "It's Goldypuss!" Dn: "This is my angry face." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "I will see you later alligators and crocodiles, goodbyyyyyee!" Victory 2: "Well don't that beat it all!" Victory 3: "If you don't thumbs up this video, you will grow a penis from your head!" Victory 4: *Derp* Victory 5 (Secret Victory Option, can be seen by holding A and B): *Ending music of "Into the Mind" plays in replacement of the normal victory theme. Toon Reitanna is seen looking out into the distance. Annatier fades into view, comforting Rei* Lose/Clap: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Salmon Smack *Up tilt - 360 Jump *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Throws one of three random objects: Lady, Hollywood Pillow, Sheep *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Turns into a Super Sayin *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Strangle *Pummel - Choke *Forward Throw- Throws Goldypuss at opponent, as the octopus strangles opponent, then throws them away. *Back Throw - Same as foward. *Up Throw - Throws upward *Down Throw - Throws opponent on ground and attacks with hammer-like object Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Reitanna has a speed similar to Toon Link. *Reitanna can crawl. Cons * Symbol Reitana's YouTube Icon Victory Music Reitana's Outro Kirby Hat Reitana's Hairstyle Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Yep-A-Rooskie!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Role In TTGWTB (Take the Good With the Bad) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Rei-Tanna! Rei-Tanna! Rei-Tanna! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Cupcake Pawlette Swaps *Default (Black and White) *Color *Inverted Black and White (Annatier) *Blue Hair, Light Blue and Green Outfit and Pink Boots (Evelyn) *Orange Hair, Orange and Pink Outfit and Green Boots (Nyleve) Trivia *Holding A after winning as Reitanna will change Reitanna's default victory theme to "Start your day with a dose of Reitanna". *She is one of the characters in Lawl History to have a 4th Victory Pose *All food when using Reitanna is replaced with candy, fruits and vegetables. **This is a reference to Reitanna's wish to eat candy all the time, and the fact that Reitanna is a vegetarian. *Bawks confirmed that Reitanna is getting a remake soon. Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Pink Category:Female Category:Cute Characters Category:Reintana Fiction Category:Fangirl Category:Social Anxiety Category:People with Mom issues Category:People who don't like Undertale Category:Raver Category:Funny Characters Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Independent Category:Determination Category:People with Family Problems Category:Honesty Category:Vegetarian Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Good Singers Category:Reitanna Seishin Category:Toon Category:Based on the real character Category:Video Movesets Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking